


Play It Again

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Peter Parker Plays Piano [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Musician Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Secret's out.No, not that one. His secret identity is safe.Spider-man, and by extension Peter Parker, is now known to have a pretty fun talent.A collection of ideas showcasing the abilities of a melodious arachnid.Musician Peter Parker: Part 2
Relationships: Betty Brant & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Plays Piano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021819
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	1. Spider in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> You all asked for it, and the Urge struck me just recently.
> 
> Song choice by Off2Bed

Chapter 1: Spider in the Park

Spider-man peeks outside of the curtains. The entire field is packed with bodies. Cameras are set up all around, recording what’s happening. He can’t see it, but there’s a screen above him starting at ten million dollars, curtesy of Mr. Stark.

Needless to say, Peter’s nervous. He asked for this, and Mr. Stark helped, but he wasn’t expecting this many people. Or the cameras. Or the lights. I mean, sure, he kind of blew up online, but he’s still just a smalltime vigilante from Queens. Some people in the other boroughs had never heard of him. This way too many people.

Mr. Stark walks up behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You ready, kid?”

He looks up at his mentor, mask covering his features. “Would we be able to stop if I said no?”

“Sure,” the billionaire smiles. “It’s not the first time I’ve cancelled something because I didn’t want to do it.”

A small giggle comes from the spider teen. Then, he settles down, nerves now calmed.

“I’m fine. Let’s do this.”

“Got it.”

Spider-man takes a few more deep breaths before he walks out on stage. The crowd cheers as he walks towards, cameras flash, and what’s about to happen is being broadcast throughout the internet and on multiple channels on TV.

He sits down amid the cheering at a specially made, red and blue colored, piano. As he places his hands on the keys, he knows that the screen above him is telling everyone to quiet down. The noise dies down until there are only a few scattered shouts, but even they stop after a few more seconds.

Finally, he takes a few more seconds to calm down before he begins the first few notes of his first piece, Yiruma’s River Flows in You.

***

His grand finale is “Flight of the Bumblebees.” He thought its quick and exciting tune would be a good way to finish of the concert. Apparently, from the intensity of the applause from the audience as he stands to take a bow, it was. It feels good, despite the slight cramping in his hands from playing for so long.

Cameras flash, and Peter bets that everyone can see him beaming behind his mask. His heart is hammering in his chest. He looks up at the screen above him and sees that the donations have more than doubled. He waves as he walks off the stage.

“Good job, kid,” Mr. Stark gives the little piano player a hug.  



	2. Here Comes The...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's got another high profile gig. He doesn't need to be convinced this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChickenMage asked for this one. It's kinda short, but I hope I delivered.

Chapter 2: Here Comes The…

Peter’s glad that the tune he’s playing is so simple, because the tears in his eyes make it difficult to see the sheet music. It would probably sound better on the organ, but Mr. Stark insisted on Peter playing. Honestly, it was such a great honor, and such an important moment, that Peter wouldn’t’ve let anyone else do it.

Pepper Potts walks down the aisle, flowers in hand and dress gently gliding along the floor. Tony Stark stands at the end, with Rhodey, Happy, and Bruce lined up behind him. On Pepper’s side: Carol Danvers, May, and Nat.

This is the biggest wedding of the century, celebrities and superheroes sitting together in the stands. All of them watch as the soon to be Mrs. Potts-Stark is escorted by her father down the aisle.

As she finishes her walk, Peter stops his playing, just watching as the wedding continues. Until finally…

“You may kiss the bride.”

With that he begins playing again as the now married couple kisses, before walking down hand in hand.

***

There’s a DJ for the reception. Peter’s sitting at the head table, with MJ and Ned. MJ was his plus one, Ned got his own invitation.

“It’s good to know people,” Michelle takes another bite of the wedding cake.

“This is so awesome,” Ned breathes. “I just said hi to Captain Marvel.”

“And you almost had a conversation with her,” MJ gives him her best smile.

They spend the next few minutes joking back and forth and talking with various heroes. There are quite a few curious gazes from some of celebrities that aren’t in the know. I mean, three random teenagers at what is probably the highest profile wedding in the galaxy. It’ll draw some eyes.

Still, eventually, the music starts, and Pepper and Tony go out for their dance. After the first song, the rest of the people start to join in. Bruce and Nat go out for a few. Laura and Clint, too. Happy and May. Rhodey and Carol go out for one, but Carol isn’t much into slow dancing and Rhodey doesn’t like being on his feet more than he has to. Finally, when almost everyone is out there dancing, Peter finally gathers up the courage.

He turns to MJ. “Do you wanna dance?”

In answer, the girl just smiles, stands up, grabs Peter’s arm, and drags him to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he'd be at the Stark wedding, and it's obvious who Tony would want to play the music.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. Freedom of the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff piece for Midtown's webpage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter idea given by anony.

Chapter 3: Freedom of the Press

Betty Brant looks at the camera as her and her cameraperson sneak through the hall. They turn a few corners until they hear something in the background. As they draw even nearer, the sound becomes clearer. It’s music. Beautiful piano music.

The door to the band room is cracked open, allowing the tune to filter through to the hallway. The camera focuses on the figure of a young teen, his eyes look as if he’s in a trance, enraptured by the keys he’s playing. In front of the camera, you can see the tension in Betty’s shoulders just fades away as she listens.

Finally, Peter Parker plays the last note of the piece, leaning back and taking his hands off the keys.

“You can come in and listen, if you want.”

The amateur reporter freezes, and you can tell that her companion has stiffened behind the camera. At that point, Peter turns toward them and smiles, showing that he was indeed talking to them.

“Come on in, Betty. Did you need something?”

***

Apparently, Betty and her cameraman weren’t the only audience for him. Quite a few students were sitting around the raised areas in desks, listening and working on homework after school. Betty tries to get a few statements from them.

“It’s really relaxing,” one of them sighs. “I usually have trouble focusing on stuff without music in my ears, but hearing something this peaceful and calming just helps so much.”

“It’s too loud outside,” another frowns. “All of the different clubs, and such. And I can’t concentrate at home, but Peter just drowns out the noise with something like this.”

“I applauded the first time I came here,” one of the seniors chuckles. “Pete really appreciated it, but he also told me he’d rather we didn’t. It distracts the people who are working. Still, my friends and I come here to listen to a few of his songs one the days he’s not busy with other stuff.”

With those, as well as a few other statements from the audience, Betty finally turns to the musician himself.

Peter Parker gives them a sweet smile, blushing slightly. “I mean, I started out just playing when I wasn’t busy with decathlon or my internship. Someone asked if I minded if they came in and listened, and it kind of snowballed from there.”

There’s a cut to a sweep of the room, with various students just sitting around working or closing enjoying the music playing in the background. There’s another cut to a student.

“Everyone here just starts to gather when they hear the music,” she lets out a light laugh. “It’s almost as if the strings he plays capture us. Ensnaring us. If that makes sense.”

They end with Peter Parker, that trancelike smile appearing back on his face, as he begins another melody. Betty’s request for the closing. Chopin’s Spring Waltz plays as the credits for the short clip roll in front of the scene of Peter playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. I'll Do It Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster! And a renewal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choice brought to you by scamach.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4: I’ll Do It Myself

Peter is in mourning. He’s curled up in the ruins of one of his favorite rooms after a particularly devastating attack on the Avengers Compound. Looking straight ahead and getting very close to contemplating murder. In front of him is a wreckage of wood, wire, and ivory keys.

That’s right. Those bastards destroyed the piano.

“Kid.”

Peter looks up and sees Tony, with a large plate of food in his hands.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to leave the room yet, but you still need to keep up with your high metabolism.”

Peter takes the plate. “Thanks.”

As the enhanced teen begins eating, Tony Stark slides down the wall and sits next to him.

“You know,” the billionaire starts the conversation. “I’m planning on buying another one, once the room is fixed up. Exact same model and design. I know it won’t be the same. The memories and stuff. Still, I can order one sooner if you get the urge before we finish the room.”

He sits there while Peter just eats his food. It’s not with the same gusto that is usually present, but it still goes down quickly. After the plate is empty, Tony waits another five minutes before picking up the plate and standing, stretching out his back.

“You can stay here for as long as you want,” he tells the kid. “Let FRIDAY know if you need anything. All of us are here for you.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m happy to be of service, Peter,” a voice sounds from the speaker in the hall.

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

“Oh, right,” Tony remembers, turning around just before he walks out of the room. “I was also told to tell you that the people we captured are getting interrogated very harshly.”

The teen gives a smile and small laugh at that. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

***

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony looks up from the designs on his holoscreen. Seeing Peter in the doorway to the lab, the adult immediately closes the screen and brings his full attention to the teen. Peter looks a little disheveled, but doesn’t have the same empty look he did a little while ago.

“Hey, kid,” the superhero mentor says, smiling softly. “Whatcha need?”

“I was wondering,” Peter purses his lips. “Could you hold off on ordering that piano for a bit?”

“Yeah, kid. I can do that. You thinking about something?”

“I just- I have an idea. Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. I kind of want to do it on my own, but I need supplies.”

“Anything you need,” Tony nods curtly. “Just place the order, and we can get it rush delivered.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

***

It takes a few weeks. Despite all of the research Peter’s put in before and during this project, theory is different than practice. Luckily, he has one of the most advanced labs in the world to help him. He feels bad about some of the failed attempts at building, and he apologizes to Mr. Stark, but he gets an assurance that it’s fine as soon as the apology leaves his lips.

Still, at the end of his attempts, he’s almost crying. It’s everything he’s wanted.

“Karen,” he calls to his AI. “Can you have FRIDAY send in a moving cart? I don’t want to try and carry this on my own.”

“Of course, Peter.”

“Thanks.”

***

The sunroom has finished being repaired. All of the chairs and tables have been replaced. Now, the final piece has been put into place.

A white, wooden piano stands right where the old one was. However, this one is slightly different. Still beautifully crafted, but somewhere on it, there’s a small little brand. A nice, neat, black spider in the wood, showing the hard work and care that was put into the creation of Peter Parker’s piano.

Peter sits down, sighing as he places his hands on the keys of his work of art. He begins playing Claude Debussy’s Clair de Lune.

As he plays, he doesn’t notice the collection of Avengers standing outside of the sunroom listening and watching their youngest team member in one of his favorite rooms of the Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a few situations or scenes you might want Peter to play in. Maybe a few songs, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. This is just going to be a dump that is updated sporadically based on my ideas, any suggestions by you, and my ability to keep my writer's block for this fic at bay.
> 
> In other words. Give me ideas. Song choices, situations, or anything else you might think of.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
